Owen
Owen was a camper and one of the finalists in Total Drama Island as a member of the Screaming Gophers. He later returned as a castmate in Total Drama Action on the Killer Grips, and qualified for Total Drama World Tour as a member of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. He had two cameo appearances in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, and while he did not qualify for Total Drama All-Stars, he made a cameo in The Final Wreck-ening. He was also a Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race contestant as a member of The Reality TV Pros with Noah. Overview Owen is also a sensitive person, describing himself as feeling things on a deep level. He tells Heather in Trial By Tri-Armed Triathlon that he feels like no one listens to him. Additionally, when he is strapped to an electric chair in The Aftermath: III, during the "Truth or Electrocution" segment, Owen is so frightened of being shocked that he launches into a tirade of all his wrongdoings - before Geoff even asks him a question. Despite being one of the nicest contestants on the show, Owen has a dark side like most others. In Dodgebrawl, he fiercely competes in the dodgeball game, and even though it was likely due to the competition, Katie and Sadie still said that he acted mean during Haute Camp-ture. In addition, during Total Drama Action, broke from his mother's spending, Owen is offered money to come back from elimination and create drama between the remaining cast mates. Although he feels bad about his job and initially doesn't do a very good job, he continues to "stir up the doo-doo" even when not instructed, claiming "it's hard going cold turkey." Trivia * Owen is one out of a few characters to have their name referenced in an episode title, with the others being Chef Hatchet, Harold, Courtney, Bridgette, Chris, Ezekiel, Scarlett, and Sky. He is currently the only character whose name is used in more than one episode title. In this case, Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen and 2008: A Space Owen. * Owen is one of the few characters to have had his weight revealed, as he states his weight was two-hundred and ninety-six pounds (also being ten pounds heavier as of The Aftermath: III, and gained enough weight to break the net holding him up in Top Dog). The only other characters to do so are Harold and Cameron. * Owen, Cody, Tyler, Trent, Scott, Cameron, and Sierra are the only contestants that have been injured to the point of having to be in a wheelchair. * Owen is one of several characters to possess theme music, along with Brick, Duncan, Izzy, Justin, Lindsay, Alejandro, several of Mike's alternate personalities, Max, Sugar, Crimson, Ennui, Jay, Mickey, Jacques, Josee, Rock, Spud, and Dwayne. In his case, an orchestra is played whenever Owen is doing something weird such as when he is climbing the waterfall while he's asleep in The Big Sleep, and when he uses himself as a human cannonball in Sweden Sour. ** This music would later be used for Svetlana, one of Mike's alternate personalities. * Owen is one of seven contestants in the franchise to have returned after being previously eliminated, with the others being Izzy, Eva, Duncan, Dakota, Geoff, and Brody. * Owen is one of only four contestants to make an alliance with an authority figure. The others are DJ, Ezekiel, and Blaineley. * Owen, along with Beth, are the only finalists from the first two generations to not participate in Total Drama All-Stars. * Owen, along with Blaineley, Ezekiel and Izzy, are the only non-competing contestants to have a guest appearance in Total Drama All-Stars. * Owen is one of five contestants to make an individual cameo in Total Drama: Revenge of the Islandbut not compete in Total Drama All-Stars. The others are Bridgette, DJ, Ezekiel, and Izzy. * Owen is one of four contestants who was shown to have armpit hair; the others are Chet, Eva, and Jacques. * Owen, Duncan, Alejandro, Cameron, Zoey, Scott, and Mike are the only seven contestants to make it to the merge in every season that they participate in. ** He is also one of three contestants to make it to the merge more than twice, with the others being Duncan and Courtney. *** However, he and Courtney needed to return to the competition in some way to achieve this. In his case, Owen was brought back to Total Drama Action by Chris in Rock n' Ruleafter he was eliminated in Ocean's Eight - Or Nine. *** He is the only former Screaming Gopher to make it to the merge three times. *** Owen is a huggable, upbeat, fun-loving, friendly, passionate, and optimistic competitor, who is basically in Total Drama to have fun, not for the grand prize. Owen's three biggest loves are eating, having a good time and passing a large amount of gas. Among his peers, he is arguably the most popular contestant of all time for his cheerful ways, optimistic viewpoints no matter what the situation is, and ability to see the best in other people. He even accomplishes the impossible in making a friend of Chris. He always tries to help his team win challenges despite his physical and mental disadvantages. Usually enthusiastic at first, he often ends up failing, the majority in a variety of humorous ways. As a running gag in the series, Owen is frequently naked, farting, or sometimes both. He has mentioned on numerous occasions that his response to stress (among many other emotions) is eating. * Owen was the first and the last Screaming Gopher in the first season to receive a marshmallow. * Owen is one of only three contestants to make it to the final three more than once. The others are Heather and Zoey. ** He is the only male to do so. ** He is the only contestant to do so as a result of returning to the competition. ** He is also the first of two contestants to do so in consecutive seasons, the second being Zoey. * Both times Owen is in the bottom two in Total Drama Island, the people eliminated are both love interests of Gwen at some point. * Owen is the only camper to be in the final five of Total Drama Island and not be on the Screaming Gaffers in Total Drama Action. * Owen is eliminated in the same episode a newcomer joins the competition in both Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour. * Owen is the only contestant from the final four of Total Drama Island to not compete in Total Drama All-Stars. * Owen is the highest ranking member of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot not to compete in Total Drama All-Stars. * Owen ranks third in the amount of most competing episodes, after Duncan and Heather. ** He retains this ranking despite not competing in Total Drama All-Stars. * Counting both Total Drama and Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race, he is one of twocontestants in the franchise to have the same ranking twice as he has reached eighth place in both Total Drama World Tour and The Ridonculous Race. * The Reality TV Pros are one of three teams eliminated without reaching the Chill Zone, in Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. * The Reality TV Pros are the first team to receive a penalty in Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race, doing so in the episode French is an Eiffel Language. * Owen is the only contestant from the final four of Total Drama Island not to make an appearance in every episode for two seasons. * When left to his own devices on a solo mission, Owen has a tendency to narrate his exploits in a colourful third-person persona ("The Hunter" in Paintball Deer Hunter, and "The Naturalist" in Wawanakwa Gone Wild!) * Owen is the second male character to cross-dress, with the first being Chef Hatchet. * Owen is one of the seven contestants to not have their full audition tape released. * Owen has a habit of rapidly acquiring facial hair, as shown in Camp Castaways (a beard) and Monster Cash (a moustache). He also grows a beard in Top Dog. * Unlike most campers, Owen seems to enjoy Chef's cooking, though his opinion has a tendency to change throughout the series. * Owen has been shown to have a fragile mentality, and easily loses his sanity. ** In Camp Castaways, he creates Mr Coconut out of loneliness after nine minutes of being away from others, and Chris had to eliminate his fruity friend for his own personal safety. ** In Ocean's Eight - Or Nine, he turns crazy after becoming excessively hungry due to just having his jaw unwired, and thinks his friends were types of foods. ** Several times on the Total Drama Jumbo Jet he becomes terrified whenever hitting some turbulence and will scream out that they will all die. * Owen, along with Chris, Courtney, DJ, Gwen, and Harold, appear in a Cartoon Network parody called "Total Drama Reality." * Owen has shown the most nudity out of all the characters in the show, but most seen in Total Drama Island. ** Each time Owen's dream sequence is featured, he is seen without his clothes. * Owen has a unique style of animation when he tells a story. This is used when he talks in The Sucky Outdoors, the third aftermath, and when he sang about Izzy. * Owen is the first Total Drama contestant to compete on Skatoony. * Owen is the first contestant overall to cameo in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. * According to an interview with show creator, Tom McGillis, Owen is his favourite character. * Owen is the first contestant from the original cast to meet a contestant from the third cast. * Owen can be seen in Cartoon Network's mural that's celebrating their 20th anniversary with other Cartoon Network past and current shows. * It is revealed on Total Drama Online that Owen's left pocket of his shorts contains fossilized chicken wings and his right pocket contains dried blue cheese dipping sauce. * Owen only has a driver's learner's permit, as revealed in Little Bull on the Prairie. * Owen is implies to have been to a Catholic school, as his flashback in the third aftermath shows a trio of nuns at his school. * Owen's character and history on the show makes him comparable to real life Survivor contestant Richard Hatch. Both of them are the original winners of their respective shows, both are overweight and are known for being naked on camera several times, both have expressed attraction towards males and both experienced financial problems after winning a season. External Links *Owen - Total Drama Wiki Category:Total Drama Characters Category:Male Characters